Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Style)
BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Akaspetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Fear - Pipospetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Style) - Princess Zelaina Quick Thinking *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Style) - Hopeful Heart Cougar Five Second Rule *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Style) - Soulful Heart Fox My Bad *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Disgust Soulful Heart Fox.png|Soulful Heart Fox as Anger Emmy in Tails You Lose.png|Emmy as Riley Anderson Category:BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckMayhemRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG